Call The Doctor, I'm In Love With A Monster
by LakhesisdiAngelo
Summary: Henrietta moved in with Vlad and Nelly after they finished high school, bad thing about it she finds herself falling in love with the guy her cousin likes to call a monster. (Henry's female, rest the same gender, and there older.)


_**Ah look I like this fandom too! Well Henry's a girl, I like fem!Henry she's fun to play with and it's fun, shut up. Ah Enjoy. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

"For god sake, Henrietta, get down!" A raven haired male looked up at the blond girl, who was grinning like a madwoman. He stared at her for a few more minutes before sighing and leaning against the tree she was in. "Y'know you're a pain in the ass."

The blond girl swung her feet a few times before jumping down, and smirking at him. "Awe, but Vladdy, you love me."

Vlad made a small 'tch' sound, before leaning his head back. It was the end of the summer, and the two had accomplished nothing, Henrietta had moved out of her parents house and into Vlad's house, only because they were going to kick her out soon enough and Nelly was glad to let her move in. She was eighteen and Vlad a year older than her, they should either go to college or get a job sooner or later.

After a few minutes of bickering about non-essential things Henrietta helped Vlad up and they went to walk through the woods. Both eventually made there way out of the wooded, and headed back to Vlad's-,well Nelly's, house.

Once they were inside of the air conditioned structure, Vlad went to get something to drink out of the kitchen, while Henrietta flopped onto the couch. When the raven haired male made his way into the living room, he leaned his head back to look at the floor above. "Henrietta, dress."

The blond girl made a small grunting noise, before moving one of her hands to her dress and tugging the blue fabric down. "Happy?" She glanced at him, her eyes looked sleepy. He shrugged lightly and moved to sit down in front of the couch, turning on the TV.

They sat there watching whatever dared to come on, there wasn't anything on anyways. Vlad glanced back at Henrietta, who had her hand gently pressed to her face as she slept, he smiled. Henrietta some how managed to be cute _and _annoying at the same time, it amazing him sometimes.

Standing he stretched some, he had been sitting in the same place for about an hour or so. He moved from where he was and walked to the kitchen to find something to eat while the blond female slept for a little.

When he returned to the living room he ran his hand across the blond's cheek, her skin was warm beneath his hand, she was always warmer than him. When she inhaled lightly he moved back some, and scratched his head.

Henrietta was always a heavy sleeper, and fell asleep easily but she woke up at the strangest times. Once she woke up when Vlad was studying her breathing patterns. He shook his head and let out a small laugh.

It was quiet for a few more minutes, until there was a loud knock. "Henrietta! I know you're here."

Vlad growled lightly, and moved to the door, then opened to look at the brunette male. Of course it was her cousin. "She's asleep, what do you want?"

The corner of the brunette's lips twitched lightly. "I need to talk to her, it's none of your business of course, _Vladimir._"

"Why don't you go home, Joss? I'll tell her yo-" He was interrupted when the blond female pushed him to the side and glared at her cousin.

"How come every time _you _show up, you start bickering with _him_ over _me_" She tilted her head to the side, and brushed her hair out of her face, waiting for an answer from Joss.

Joss glanced to the side and let out an irritated breath. "You know exactly why I bicker with _him,_ now I need to talk to you _alone._"

The cousin's had a slight stare down, and then Henrietta moved and pressed her hand against Vlad's chest. "Go do something, I'll be fine."

Vlad's eyes flashed to Joss for a moment, then shifted to walk up the stairs leaving the two cousin's alone at the door way. Henrietta looked at him with an irritated frown, Joss sighed and pushed her hair out of her face before speaking. "You know I worry about you right? We all do, we don't know what to except next!"

Henrietta's nose scrunched up slightly. "Who's we? And why is it your concern? Why should you even _care?_"

Joss stared at her and scratched his head. "We as in we..and your parents, they already think your pregnant with Vlad's baby!"

There was a distant choking sound, the blond female looked up the stairs and yelled. "You alright up there, Vladdy?" She snickered to herself then returned her attention to the brunette in front of her. "They don't need to worry neither do you, I'm not pregnant with Vlad's baby, _hell _we're not even dating! Now turn tail and leave."

Joss didn't like to hear anything she said, but he placed a kiss on her forehead and told her he'd see her at the family reunion. She watched him walk away, and then she shut the door. Quietly sighing she ran a hand through her hair and called up to Vlad. "He's gone now."

The raven haired male walked down the stairs and stopped midway and looked at her for a moment, with either concern or a deep thought. She smiled a bit and then moved to walk to the living room, he followed after her.

"So uncle Otis called while you were talking with Joss, he wanted us to go to his Mythology class and talk about, no surprise, vampires." He plopped down on the couch beside her, and cast a glance at her.

Henrietta raised an eyebrow. "School? Depends what time we have to be there." She scratched her head slightly and shifted some. She never enjoyed getting up _too _early if she didn't have to, if she did she was crank for the most part of the day.

Vlad leaned his head back and thought for a moment. "Eh, lunch time for the high school I suppose, so about eleven thirty?" He looked at the female to see her reaction; she was pouting. After a few moments she finally nodded.

The two sat on the couch, flipping through channels, shifting there positions once in a while, and only getting up to go to the bathroom or to get something to drink.

A few hours passed by and Nelly finally arrived home, she arrived with food and groceries for the week. She smiled to the two in the living room and spoke: "Could you two be dears and get the groceries from the car?"

Henrietta bounded off the couch and gave the old woman a welcome home hug before walking outside to get the groceries from the car. Vlad stood and walked over to help her with the things she had already brought inside, then went outside to help Henrietta.

Once the groceries were inside and put away they all sat at the dining room table; Nelly at one end, Vlad on one side and Henrietta right across from him. They ate quietly before Nelly wiped her mouth and started the conversation. "So what did you two do today?"

Vlad glanced up at the blond female then looked down slightly and let her speak. Henrietta shifted and sat her fork down. "Well me and Vlad went on a walk, when we came back I took a small nap, and my cousin decided to grace us with his presence."

Nelly raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what did Joss want?" She moved and picked up her glass taking a small sip of the liquid that sat inside.

Henrietta thought for a moment, then spoke carefully. "Well," She shifted in her seat where she was facing Nelly more. "He wanted to check on me while he was in town, and was wondering if I was going to be able to make it to my family reunion."

The old woman nodded softly then became quiet once more, Vlad stood up from the table to take his dishes into the kitchen, when he returned he sat down once more. "Tomorrow Henrietta and I are going to speak in Uncle Otis' mythology class for him."

Nelly blinked and looked at the two for a moment, then nodded. "That's nice of you two, so does that mean you guys will retire to bed early?"

"Not early, but a little earlier than we usually do." She nodded and then shifted to stand up, but Vlad moved and grabbed her plate for her and then grabbed Henrietta's and walked off to the kitchen. Nelly glanced from the kitchen door way to Henrietta and smiled softly.

Even though there wasn't a dull moment in their lives they did enjoy the quiet moments that had passed throughout the day.


End file.
